Saturday activities
by lenashat
Summary: Sheldon has been working in his old room only for a little more than a week, but she already missed him terribly. But who knows what this Saturday will bring to us.


Sighing, Amy looked at her watch again. It was already 7 PM. That's not how she imagined she would spend Saturday night.

Sheldon had been working in his old room only for a little more than a week, but she had already missed him terribly. She missed his voice, missed their casual communication, even his quirks! His presence in general.

At the beginning of the day when Sheldon said he'd go to do some work done Amy tried to keep herself busy. She had things to do, too, you know. She wrote some work papers, read the newest science magazine, talked to Bernie over the Skype, cleaned up a bit (woman knows what her man loves and Sheldon loves when the apartment is clean). However, it was evening already and Sheldon hasn't come back yet. Amy considered going to Leonard and Penny's few times to ask if Sheldon finished his work for today, but every time she dismissed this thought. He was doing this for her because he respected and cared for her feelings! She appreciates it and can spend some time by herself, for God's sake!

Sighing again, Amy stood up for the couch and headed to the bathroom. If she had to be alone, at least she will enjoy her time and take a long relaxing bath maybe even listen to some music during it. With a smile to herself the woman disappeared inside the room.

About hour and a half later Amy exit the bathroom with dried slightly wavy hair and cute pink blush on her skin from the hot bath. Even that it was only twenty past eight she was dressed in her night dress and the robe. It was the weekend after all. A girl can relax a bit.

On her way to the living room Amy saw Sheldon coming through the front door.

'Hey, you're finally home!' Amy said without hiding her excitement.

Sheldon looked at her with a smile and came closer.

'Yes, I'm sorry I'm so late. It's just … it's going so well. I'm afraid I'll lose my thoughts if I don't work enough on it. Oh, the string theory, Amy, I missed it'.

It was an honest answer. Even blind could see how excited Sheldon was about his work and Amy was extremely happy for him.

'It's okay, Sheldon. I know how important it is for you. I'm happy to see you so excited about your work again,' she said softly.

Sheldon simply smiled widely and nodded. They merely stared at each for few minutes until Amy shyly looked down. So many years together and she still feels how her cheeks redden when her fiancée looks at her like this.

'You must be hungry,' Amy said and looked over his shoulder. 'You know, you could go and take a quick shower while I make us something to eat. I saw that today there will be Star Trek movie on TV. You know, the new one, "Star Trek: Into Darkness" one. It starts at 9 PM so we can be right on time,' she said swiftly and looked up to his eyes. Just when he was about to answer Amy continued. 'I know, you prefer the classic Star Trek series, but it is Star Trek anyway, isn't it? And I haven't seen this part yet. So, I thought maybe we could watch it together…'

Slightly touching her arm Sheldon smiled.

'I would love to, Amy. You're always so thoughtful. Do I want to watch Star Trek with my future wife? Yes, please!'

He smiled and caressed her arm a bit before going to the wardrobe to get some clean clothes.

Future wife. At these words Amy almost forgot how to breathe. While she was used to be called fiancé, a status of wife was a whole new business. With dreams about married life and calling Sheldon her husband Amy went to make them snacks.

It was five to nine o'clock when Sheldon came back into the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch searching for the right channel on TV. There were two cups of tea and few sandwiches on the table. Dressed in his plaid pajamas Sheldon approached the couch and sat next to Amy.

'Don't you think that drinking tea at such late hour will leave us unable to sleep after the movie?' Sheldon asked turning to Amy.

'No. I made chamomile."

They exchanged smiles and decided to eat first.

The food was finished by the first minutes of the film. They settled comfortably and focused on the plot. Despite Sheldon's dislike of the fact that Spock was pretty open to emotions in this series of films he rather enjoyed watching it with Amy. Maybe it was just because of Amy sitting next to him.

Somewhere during the film Amy lifted her feet to the couch and moved closer to Sheldon. She gently out her hands around his arm and whispered 'I missed you'.

'I missed you, too.' He whispered back and put his hand on her thigh.

Amy let out content sigh and laid her head on his shoulder. Sheldon didn't seem to mind.

The plot in the film evolved dramatic. On the moment when Kirk was speaking to Spock through the closed door, Amy couldn't keep her emotions quiet.

'He can't die! He is one of the major characters and there is at least one more film so he can't possibly die here, can he?' Amy asked hopefully.

Amused with situation Sheldon decided to play unfair. It's always risky watching the film with someone who has already seen it.

'Why can't he? I can give you many examples of major character's death.' He answered innocently.

'Oh, no. He's going to die! Sheldon, he's dying! Oh, no!' Amy muttered and pressed her face into his shoulder harder.

'Oh, you emotional lady, come here,' he said and put his arm around her shoulder holding her close. Sheldon always thought Amy was a bit too sentimental and got attached to the characters too much, but even he believed that the scene when dying Kirk pressed his hand to the glass with " live long and prosper" sign to Spock was pretty emotional.

They finished watching film in each other's arms.

'So, what do you think?' Sheldon asked, looking down at her.

'You'd be surprised, but I really loved it!' she said excitedly.

'Of course, you would. It's Star Trek after all.'

Giggling Amy put her head back on his chest and wished they could stay like this forever.


End file.
